


I Just Want To Tell You

by damniamgay



Series: Emily and Beca [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Sorry guys, honestly this almost made me cry writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Emily goddamn Junk. One of the few people she had wanted to tell before she left for good. Like sure, she would tell the rest of the Bellas but after she had moved so she couldn't be talked out of it-they were good at that. Goddamn Emily. With her brown doe eyes and her innocent aura and how she screws up her face when she laughs and how her smile always meets her eyes. And how she's so joyous about anything and everything. And especially naming her hamster after the legend, Tupac. Beca sat down next to her suitcase and mountain of clothes she had to somehow manage to fit in her case and her car. Holding her head in her hands, she sighed. "God, you're such a stereotype." She whispered to herself smiling slightly.





	I Just Want To Tell You

Packing her bags calmly as if it was something she did all the time, Beca was humming along to some song she had heard on the radio during the drive over. She was ready to go. Well, she always had been. But this was the last straw. Finally quitting from her job which had shitty clients with their shitty music and shitty attitudes and shitty manners. God, Beca hated it.

She had wanted to leave since the start of her course at Barden and she never expected herself to be as attached as she was. Sure, she'll make other friends. But not friends that don't care that she's emotionally closed off and distanced or friends that helped her pursue a career in music. And friends that weren't like Chloe.

God, if it wasn't for that invasive little shit she would never have joined the Bellas and she would never have second guessed this decision. But it was also her that made her realise it was the right one. She would be happy, able to make music, away from her family and their stupid thoughts and feelings and opinions. And away from Emily.

Emily goddamn Junk. One of the few people she had wanted to tell before she left for good. Like sure, she would tell the rest of the Bellas but after she had moved so she couldn't be talked out of it-they were good at that.

Goddamn Emily. With her brown doe eyes and her innocent aura and how she screws up her face when she laughs and how her smile always meets her eyes. And how she's so joyous about anything and everything. And especially naming her hamster after the legend, Tupac. Beca sat down next to her suitcase and mountain of clothes she had to somehow manage to fit in her case and her car. Holding her head in her hands, she sighed. "God, you're such a stereotype." She whispered to herself smiling slightly.

 

A short knock on the door interrupted her, she raised her head and shouted, "Amy, I told you. I quit, and wasn't fired and I don't need your 'life coaching'." The door opened and Emily adorably stuck her head in, "Can I uh-can I come in?" Beca stood up and panicked slightly, throwing the pile of clothes and suitcase into her wardrobe, she shouted back a non-committal 'Yeah.'

Emily stepped in and clicked the door shut. "Hi!" She awkwardly waved even though they were stood at least five meters away from each other. "Hey..." Beca trailed totally not thinking about a lie to cover up the suitcase in her bedroom. A holiday? No, everyone would know about it. Visiting home? Haha, she made herself smirk with that one. Fuck.

She looked up and saw Emily expectantly staring at her. "Were you listening?" Emily asked with some worry lacing her tone. Beca shook her head apologetically and saw Emily's face soften before she repeated what she said previously, "What happened at your job for you to quit? I know you hated your new client, but not enough to make you quit!" Emily sat at the kitchen island and watched Beca walk around to the other side to make a drink. "Yeah, I guess I just snapped." She shrugged and offered Emily a drink-to which she refused-and leant against the counter. "So, Legacy. What's up?" Beca asked smoothly.

"I was going to ask if you could help me with some setlists for the Bellas. We could go out or something. Or stay here. Whatever you want, unless you're busy. Oh god, you were busy weren't you. I'm so sorry, I'll just text you next time." Beca placed her hand on top of Emily's arm reassuringly which seemed to silenced the rambling girl. "I _was_ busy, but it's not that important. I'll go get my laptop and I'll help you and the infant squad."

Beca moved swiftly from the kitchen into her bedroom and hid the suitcase fully before she returned with her headphones draped around her neck, a launchpad half falling off her laptop keyboard and her face buried in the screen. She placed the devices on the table and looked up to see Emily staring at something on the side. Oh, shit. The post-it she was going leave Amy. "I can explain!" Beca said quickly before pulling the headphones off.

Emily turned around slowly holding the yellow post it and stared at it sadly. "When were you gonna tell us?"

Beca breathed out slowly, "When I arrived in California. I had already secured an apartment. I didn't want you guys to worry about me, so I thought if I told you that I had already gotten an apartment and I arrived without being murdered you'd worry less." Beca stared at the tiled floor steadily. She took a tiny step forward to which Emily challenged with a sad gaze.

"Did you tell any of us?" She asked. Beca shook her head and Emily laughed quietly, "I'm not surprised." Beca cocked an eyebrow at the new found confidence in the taller girl. "What do you mean?" She asked, finally meeting Emily's strong glare.

"From everything I've been told about you when you first arrived at Barden, you really haven't changed. Did you even enjoy being a Bella? Do you even-god-do you even care about us, this, me?" She almost whispered the last part, hardly believing it herself.

Beca shook her head at the thought of that, "Of course I enjoyed it! I almost stayed for an extra year so you didn't have to be alone. I never intended for this happen y'know. I did want to tell you! But, I didn't want you to worry about me, I'm not worth that." Beca eyed Emily carefully, trying to judge her expressions. She couldn't.

Beca winced at the painful silence and she stepped forward into Emily's personal space. Looking up at the girl, she spoke quietly, "I had always had hopes of leaving this place. Of leaving all of this shitty boringness. It's so...ordinary. But you, you made me stay. You almost made me stay. I didn't want the thought that I wouldn't be able to see you every week and I wouldn't be able to deal with Skype chats cause they always break up and are super fuzzy and aren't the same as seeing a person in real life. I wouldn't be able to deal with being away from you, I wouldn't be able to fake like your crappy rom-coms or when you come round just to rant about that stupid Jacob kid in your dev-psych class." She trailed off at the end. Leaving the question unanswered and the words unspoken. Emily finally broke the silence with a question, "So what are you saying? You're leaving cause you couldn't be with me?" she whispered carefully like a mouse.

Beca paused for a second, "No. I'm leaving cause you deserve better than me. You deserve to be happy and deserve to finish whatever psychology thing you wanna do here and stay near your family and friends." Emily cocked her head to the side and smiled lightly at the girl before her and she placed her hands carefully on Beca's waist, "I'm still mad with you for not telling me that you're leaving. But I do like you. I like you so much. And I'm going with you, I'll take a flight after my final exams and find a job and finish my study over there!" Emily said hopefully, her face lighting up. Beca shook her head and pushed herself slightly away from Emily.

"You can't do that. People here need you." Beca spoke precisely. Emily's faced screwed up, but not because she was happy. An emotion painted her face that Beca was yet to witness and it was one she was starting to regret unleashing.

"You can't decide that for me, Beca." Emily retorted angrily. Both the girl stared at the floor, neither wanting to offer up an apology and neither wanting to cave first. Emily's eyes were scanning the floor as if it would tell her how to handle this situation.

It never did.

Beca finally caved after a few seconds, "Hey, look I'm sorry. I just, don't know how to deal with emotions and I didn't want to make people sadder than they needed to be." Emily scoffed at the thought and looked at Beca with red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, "I'm sorry that you have to leave, but people will be sad. You've changed all our lives for the past four years. I originally came over to tell you that I like you and now I just want to tell you that you're the only person I wanna be with. And that wherever you go and whatever you say, I'm still gonna want to be next to you. Right by your side. Whether you want me there or not." Emily smiled lightly, directing her gaze briefly at Beca's face trying to assess the war currently occurring within her emotions.

Another long silence followed and Beca recalled something she had managed to catch earlier. "Also, I-uhh-I like you too, Emily. I just-" she was cut off by Emily surging forwards and kissing her. Contradicting with the strong start, Emily kissed with a certain softness that Beca was now addicted to. And that smell of vanilla and somehow baked goods filled Beca's senses and she realised her feelings for the girl all over again.

 

"I'm coming with you." Emily said after they parted. She rested her forehead on Beca's. "Okay." She breathed out before pulling Emily in for another kiss by the back of her neck.

 

 

"I'm going tomorrow." Beca said curling into Emily's side on her sofa. Emily pulled Beca further into her, "Okay. Do message me at every stop you take and don't forget a goodnight message so I know you haven't died." Beca laughed and looked up at Emily from her resting in the crook of her neck, "Who knew you were such a protective girlfriend?" Emily giggled, and at the sudden realisation a 'what' escaped her lips. "Oh, sorry was that too soon?" Beca asked with genuine concern. Emily kissed the top of Beca's head, "Not at all. Just I'm never gonna get used to you calling me your girlfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Emily's confession somewhat taken from Honey from Things To Ruin by Joe Iconis, highly recommend that song and whole musical. Also proofread by the insanely awesome Andy check him out on tumblr @once-upon-a-hunter15 Anyway thanks for reading and leave me any prompts you have on tumblr!


End file.
